


【马东】Diet Mountain Dew

by HAL900_0



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAL900_0/pseuds/HAL900_0
Summary: Do you think we will be in love forever?





	【马东】Diet Mountain Dew

01

我站在大学讲堂外的自动贩卖机前排队，下一秒要像就要栽下去。

 

从首尔到洛杉矶，再到这个鸟不拉屎的加州大农村，二十多个小时的舟车劳顿，我没阖过眼。

 

这个破学校一点也不体谅像我这样的国际学生，当我风尘仆仆地赶到，刚在宿舍放下我的两个28寸大箱子，就被通知去礼堂参加新生入学会。

 

自动贩卖机里卖的瓶装星巴克大概能暂时地缓解一下我的疲惫吧，我像一条濒死的鱼需要水一样想要汲取咖啡因。

 

“好困啊…..要死了。”我用母语小声地抱怨。

 

在我眼睛开始出现幻影的时候，我朦朦胧胧地听见两声饮料掉落的声音。紧接着，站在我前面的人转过身来，将其中一瓶递给我。

 

我眼睛没发聚焦，看不清他的五官，只能隐约看到他消瘦的轮廓。

 

“Jet lag? Try this.” 我听到眼前的人对我说。

 

我晃了晃脑袋，想让自己清醒一些，然后我用全身的力气对他挤出一个微笑,伸出手接过那瓶饮料：“thanks.” 我听见自己说。

 

我将那瓶饮料灌进嘴里——冰凉柠檬的气息混杂着里面溶化掉的二氧化碳扑面而来，我像是被人一瓢冷水从头浇到脚，又像是鼻子被风油精熏了一下。

 

“It works.” 我从这突如其来的刺激里缓过来后对着眼前的人说。

 

脑袋又开始运作后，我突然想起我用母语的那句抱怨，大概是被这人听到了，我看着眼前这张典型的东亚面孔。

 

“韩国人？”我问他。

 

“加拿大韩裔，走吧——还有international student orientation。” 他用手指了指礼堂旁边的一件小教室。

 

当我们肩并肩地坐在教室的最后一排时，我的困意又渐渐浮上来了——冰冻碳酸饮料的功效只能持续一小会儿。我又往嘴里灌了几口手里的饮料，可这次就不管用了，我眼睛已经不受控制地闭上了。

 

在我彻底坠入睡眠的时候，我听到身边那个人对我说：“你睡吧，我等会儿喊你。”

 

 

02

我好不容易熬过了白天——基本上是浑浑噩噩地被那人带着，他把我戳醒让我自我介绍，我就三言两语说了然后继续低着头睡，去食堂也是被他拖着，回宿舍也是被他送回去的，其实我猜他一开始处于好心请我喝那瓶饮料，没想过要帮我这么多。不料我像一块牛皮糖一样粘着他，送佛送到西，好人做到底嘛。吃饭的时候我稍微清醒了一点，问他叫什么名字，他说他叫李马克。

 

“李马克。”我在洗漱过后躺在床上，看着桌上摆着的他送我的那瓶饮料，回想这一天发生过的一切，包括他的名字。

 

这种荧光黄色的包装我是见过的，在我家乡超市里的冰柜里也有卖。我很小的的时候因为好奇买来喝过几次，后来就没有喝过了，原因是我每次喝的碳酸饮料都是李帝努和罗渽民在我和一起运动完之后递给我的，那也是我喝碳酸饮料唯一的的机会。他们大部分时间都买可口可乐，偶尔会买雪碧或者7 up, 我对喝的没有要求，来者不拒，也没想过自己尝试新的。

 

说到罗渽民和李帝努，他们是我初中加高中时的同班同学加死党，和我情同手足。我上课时打瞌睡也是他们帮我盯梢。

 

我眯着眼睛去看包装上的字母，Diet Mountain Dew——什么鬼东西，完全是random combination of words,也不知道当时取名字的人在想什么，明天一定要请李马克喝饮料。我想着想着就睡过去了。

 

第二天早上我在食堂端着盘子，看到李马克一个人坐在食堂里吃麦片， 我不想一个人吃饭，于是就跑去和他打招呼。

“嗨….这有人吗？”我望着他面前的座位问他。

 

“没有，你坐吧。”他回答。

 

“昨天真是非常谢谢你——我实在是太困了。”

 

“从韩国飞来的？得要十几个小时吧。” 李马克问我。

 

“是的，我在飞机上没有睡觉——我有点幽闭恐惧症，不太睡得着。”我说。

 

李马克又问我：”昨天晚上睡的好吗？“

 

我顾着吃盘子里的西兰花，没开口，只是点了点头。

 

接下来我们无声地吃完了早餐，李马克和我选了一门一样的课，于是我们又沉默着一起往教学楼走。

 

李帝努罗渽民给我发了很多条消息，都是些男孩子之间有的没的，但是我还是一条条挨着回复了。我一路走一路低头看手机，李马克只是安静地和我并排走着。

 

一起上完上午的课后我们又在一起吃了午饭，简单地胡乱聊了聊，他和我话都不多，但我猜他是因为本身性格内向，而我是因为对发展一段友情没有渴望。

下午我和他不在一个地方上课，但是吃完午饭后我们还是约好了下课一起走。

 

晚上的时候，我收到我妈发来的kkt，都是一些家长的关心，例如在异国他乡有没有吃饱饭，衣服带够了没有，这些我都如实回答了，最后她发来一条信息问我有没有交好朋友。

 

我抬头又看到了那个饮料瓶子，于是回复了一个“嗯”字。李马克是吗？其实在我自己的定义中，比起朋友我觉得饭友更适合描述我们之间的关系一点，朋友之间至少是或多或少相互了解的吧，而我除了知道他叫李马克，来自加拿大温哥华，其余一概不了解。我和他待在一起的时候都不怎么讲话的，李马克和我一样不冷不热的，我不问起什么，李马克也从不主动说起什么或者问我问题，我甚至怀疑我们两个凑在一起纯粹是因为不想吃饭的时候对着一团空气。

 

 

03

我承认我对在夏校交朋友这件事情是毫无兴趣的，甚至有点抵触，有那个时间精力，比起去发展一段没有结果的关系，还不如好好上课考试挣学分拿推荐信。

 

但是一年前的我和现在恰恰相反，李帝努罗渽民他们之前还说我就是一交际花，不过他们没有错，我的instagram上有1.5k+ followers,全是和我互相认识的人：在学校的朋友，校外的朋友，做志愿活动，参加比赛，当交换生甚至出门旅游都会有人来勾搭我换取我拍的instagram ID。我承认我之前确实挺受欢迎的，不仅要感谢父母赐予我的这张脸，还要感谢我自己争气——我从来不怕生，随便逮着一个陌生人都能调侃上几句，梗和笑话更是信手拈来，无论是我的母语或者是我的二外英语。李帝努和罗渽民曾经赐我real vibe killer的称号。除此之外，我还生得一副好嗓子，随便哼几句歌身边都能围一群人给我拍巴巴掌。

 

我对自己挺自信的，不论是以前还是现在，只要我想，我就能轻而易举让别人喜欢我，不过就是一个媚眼的事。只是我对外界的态度不一样了。

 

不知道从哪天起我觉得挺没意思的——不管是主动和陌生人的交谈也好，还是我讲的那些笑话，唱的那些歌，都毫无意义。我曾经在一次国外的交换活动结束后和在机场和那个时候交到的朋友相拥着流眼泪，说着像”we will meet again”这样的话，分开后的前几周还能互相发发信息，后来关系就淡了，只是在对方update a post时点赞，有一次我点开我的ins点赞点得手都痛了的时候，突然感到一阵莫名其妙的空虚。那些我曾经以为会做一辈子朋友的人，其实在我生命里就是个过客，可能带来了一阵风，但风停了之后一切照旧，我身边依旧是我的父母，李帝努，罗渽民。进而我又想到我在那些人生命里也不过就是一次萍水相逢，他们可能会知道有我这么一个人，但说不定过不久他们连我的名字的发音都不记得了，即使他们给过我很多compliments，告诉我how much they like me or how special I am，那又有什么意义呢。

 

从那以后我便把我的社交圈缩小成两个人，李帝努和罗渽民，人还是需要朋友的，我愿意努力去维系我们之间的关系。

 

至于这个李马克，他挺好的，他大部分时间很安静，长得也还可以，还很贴心。我觉得这八周有这么个人和我搭个伙也不错。

 

接下来的一周我依然和时常和李马克待在一起，我虽然对喝它交朋友这件事情着实不感兴趣，但也不想面对一团空气。我和他的对话也仅限于“你在看什么书”，“老师布置的阅读任务”, “好看吗”，“算不上吧”。有一天李马克从家里带来的洗衣球用完了要去college town的CVS买，他问我去吗我说好，待在宿舍太久了也会闷。到了CVS他便去找他要买的了，我则在零食区，看美国商店卖的乐事都有什么口味。

 

“你要吃那个吗？”李马克不知道何时站在了我的身边。

 

“不吃，我吃不了芥末。”我回答，“买了好吗？走去结账吧。”

 

我买了两盒哈根达斯，打算把其中一盒送给李马克，大概是为了感谢他第一天对我的帮助，但又不全是为了感谢。

 

李马克从我手里接过了那个冰淇淋然后笑着对我说了声谢谢。那个时候已经是傍晚，太阳快落山了，我在在斜阳里看到他的笑容和他头顶被微风吹起的呆毛，突然觉得特别陌生。我不是说李马克这个人很陌生，而是他给我的感觉很陌生。我在韩国的学校里没遇到过这样的男生，说句实话我们学校的男生除了我李帝努罗渽民三个，都挺歪瓜裂枣的，我虽然和他们一个二个称兄道弟，但我内心其实只想stay in my own squad。我也没在其他地方遇到过这样的——他们要么热情过剩，要么冷若冰霜。而李马克，他的一举一动真的很得体，我都怀疑过他专门去培训过礼仪

 

他像是春天的阳光，我能感受到他身上散发的温暖，但又不会被灼伤。

 

 

04

我就这样不冷不热地和李马克相处了两周，期间我没太去关注他——我把我大部分的注意力都放在了我选的课上，其实都是大学的一些intro级别的课程，知识点不太难但是书后的练习题还是有一定难度，为了最后考试拿A，我把那些题都钻研了一遍。不做题的时候，我就开始查大学的信息，毕竟回去一开学就要开始college application，我得做好准备

星期五的时候我们再一次沉默地在一起吃饭，而我们的邻桌两个女孩子正在讨论什么，还很激烈。我突然觉得我们之间这种沉默很压抑，继而我产生了和他交流的冲动。

 

“你周末怎么安排的？”我问他，我们周末没课,宵禁也推迟到了凌晨两点。第一个周末我在床上睡了两天，李马克和他实验课上认识的朋友去了学校旁的一个科技博物馆。第二个周末我和他在图书馆一起做了两天作业。第三周的周末， 我还没想好要做什么

 

“想去洛杉矶市区看看，你要一起吗？”李马克说。

 

“可以。”我回答。

 

这样的对话在这三周里已经十分常见了。有的时候我一个人在寝室闲得无聊，就给李马克发snapchat问他在干嘛，一般他都会回“我要去图书馆”“我要去星巴克买咖啡”“我要去健身房”之类的话，最后还会附带一句“你要一起吗”。我不知道他是真心实意的想要邀请我和他一起，还是只是习惯性的加一句这样的话。但我一般都会回复一个“要”字，然后几分钟后李马克就会来敲我的门。我是真的不想宅在寝室里——我的室友是美国东海岸白人，天天和他女朋友煲电话粥，说类似于“I miss you so much babe” ，完全不考虑几米以外还有我这样一个活人。我听他打电话也烦，一个大男人，天天讲些腻味话，要死了，有那么喜欢吗。于是我就经常和李马克到校园的其他地方去待着。

 

所以当李马克邀请我去洛杉矶市里的时候，我想也没想就答应了。前一天晚上他给我发信息让我早点起来去赶最早的一班commuter train。

 

 

05

第二天我闹铃响的时候，我下意识想把它按了接着睡——我周末没有早起的习惯。而后我又想起和李马克的约定，于是呵欠连天地起床去洗漱。等我从卫生间里洗漱完要回到房间时，李马克已经在我房门口等我了，还给我带了两个塑料盒——一盒切好的西瓜和一盒洗好的草莓。 “太早了，食堂还没开门，我今天早上起来洗了水果，你先吃点垫肚子，我们到了train station再吃早饭。

 

我看着那两盒东西，突然脑袋里浮现出李马克去当babysitter照顾小朋友的样子——笑死，当我是小女孩吗。 其实他不必的，但他真的很贴心。我大概是还没睡清醒，脑子一热想要捉弄他。

 

“Oh my god baby you’re so sweet！” 我歪着脑袋对着他笑，用撒娇的语气对他说。

 

说完这句话我就堂皇了，很明显李马克也是——我看到他把眼睛瞪大眉毛提高，一脸惊讶的望着我。我一下就怂了，垂头丧气地钻进房间收拾东西。李东赫啊李东赫，怎么能用那种语气说话？真是把人家小直男吓到了。

 

说到李马克的性取向，这个我是知道的，有一天我们一起去上课的时候我给他吐槽我那位室友，顺便问他交过女朋友没有，他说以前有过两个。我又问他为什么分了，他也就直白地告诉我因为他搬到了其他地方，感情就淡了。其实我挺怕他问“你呢”，然后我就只能告诉他我是gay。不是说我对我喜欢男的这件事本身感到自卑，而是怕李马克觉得我居心叵测。但是他没问，只是安静地和我并肩走着。看吧，他真的很会拿捏这种距离。

 

我收拾好东西，跟着他出了宿舍楼，又出了校园，走在去火车站的路上。他的惊讶其实就是一瞬间的事情，第二秒他就收拾好情绪。刚出宿舍楼他就问我昨晚睡的好吗，typical Mark Lee’s way，得体极了。而我的尴尬却迟迟不消散——这太奇怪了，放在一年前，我经常对其他人使这招，歪头，微笑，撒娇，然后装作无事发生。而这次，李马克倒像是觉得无事发生那个人。

 

我和他坐在火车上一遍遍回想早上那一幕，突然觉得something is going to the wrong direction。我为什么要这么在意他的想法啊，他又不是我的什么人。我侧过头去瞟了一眼他，他闭着眼好像在打盹。我看着他，真希望自己能有读心术，这样我就能知道what the hell is going on in his brain。这人怎么这样啊，害我一个人一直瞎想，自己却淡定得很。

 

我们用了一上午漫无目的地在Rodeo Drive闲逛，我基本上是被他带着，他去那我就去那，不知道为什么，我还挺享受做这种撒手掌柜百事不管的感觉，下午他问我要不要去艺术博物馆看一下，我知道他这么问是因为他想去，所以我就点点头。

 

进了博物馆李马克的目光就被那些艺术作品给吸引了，聚精会神地看着墙上挂着的那些画。我跟在他身后，随着他的脚步慢慢移动。我搞不懂艺术，就只能看他。

 

李马克是柠檬汽水味的。我不知道哪里冒出来的奇怪想法，但顺着想下去，却的确很符合，他穿着简单的白T恤，牛仔裤，很干净的男孩打扮。我又看他，他的前额留着两缕刘海，头顶还有竖起的呆毛。我的眼神往下移，看到了他的眉眼，鼻子上那个小小的驼峰，然后是他的嘴唇，喉结。

 

我盯着他的嘴唇，突然想去亲他，意识到我正在这样想的一瞬间我觉得脸上烧了起来。这种冲动究竟是从哪里跑出来的啊，我想了半天也觉得无解，但是想要亲吻的想法在我脑海中迟迟不肯消散。

 

李马克在这时突然像我转过头来问我脸怎么了，我猜是因为那个时候我脸上有点红晕。这么明显的吗？我觉得我要被他吓得心脏骤停了， 随便找了个理由塘塞过去就溜到外面去给罗渽民（他自称是我的情感导师）打电话。

 

“真是疯了，这个李马克怎么搞的我脑子全是怪点子？一会儿想捉弄他一会儿又说他的是柠檬汽水，现在连亲他的想法都跑出来了。”我在电话里一口气对罗渽民说出了我的困扰。他那头沉默了一会儿，然后我听到他笑了笑。

 

“东赫啊，你该不是对那个马克一见钟情—哦不，日久生情了吧，你喜欢他吗？” 罗渽民说。

 

我被他这么一点，觉得更凌乱了，我喜欢李马克吗？这个问题恐怕连我自己都答不上来。

 

“怎么可能！”我说这便挂了电话，这通电话并没有帮我解开我的疑问，反倒把我脑子搅得更乱了，好你个罗渽民，关键时刻帮倒忙。

 

我走回李马克身边，发现我的目光还是忍不住去寻找他的嘴唇。“你喜欢他吗？”“我喜欢他吗？”“什么是喜欢？”“想要亲吻就是喜欢吗？”，我脑袋像一团浆糊，循环着这几个问题。我强迫自己去想些其他事情，在发散的思绪中我想起了我上一个亲吻--当时我在英国的高中当交换生时被同学邀请去了一个派对，这种场合就是拿来给我大展身手的--过了不久我身边就簇拥了许多人来听我描述韩国的高中生活，后来他们又起哄让我唱歌。等身边的人散了一些之后一个喝得有点高的女孩子靠过来问我可不可以亲我，我当时没多想就答应了，反正被亲一下又不会死。当她的嘴唇靠近我的时候，我还伸出手臂搂了一下她，我总不可能僵着吧，那样多尴尬。

 

散场时，我当时的好朋友告诉我在英语里他们把这叫做hooking up。

 

想到这里，我脑子里冒出一个绝佳的想法，我可以在最后结业的prom上去和李马克hooking up, 然后借此气氛绝佳去亲他，这不是我之前最擅长的东西吗？我自己也不会尴尬，第二天我们就互说拜拜再也不见。

 

让我没想到的是，这个李马克亲吻计划被我提前了。

 

 

06

那天我和李马克玩到很晚才回去，精确地说，不是玩，是我的钱包student ID和房间钥匙掉了，我们找遍了所有可能的地方，还是没找到，最后只得赶上最后一班火车回学校。

 

我和他赶在宵禁前几分钟回到了宿舍，他把我送到我房间门口，一路上我的心都在砰砰地跳，不知道是因为刚刚剧烈地奔跑过，还是因为李马克站在我旁边，而我在几个小时之前意识到了自己喜欢他的事实。我的钥匙在白天的时候弄丢了，现在只能让我的室友给我开门，但是我站在门口敲了好一阵，都没人来给我开门，我估计要么是他睡死了，要么就是去别人房间浪去了。当我正要放弃时，李马克低声开口邀请我去他的房间借宿。这样一来，我刚平复好的心跳又开始加速。

 

我和他轮流去洗了澡，淋浴的时候我往我身上抹他借给我的沐浴露，突然觉得有点过于暧昧，这样私人的东西也可以和我分享吗。但是我转头想想李马克就是这样一个善良的人，他大概愿意把他的沐浴露，洗发水，T恤和短裤借给任何一个回不了宿舍的人。想到这里我又垂头丧气。

 

虽然宿舍的床并不算小，但我俩都自觉地缩在床的两边。我想到我正躺在李马克身边，根本睡不着觉，脑子里一团糟，心跳的声音大的不太正常，不知道李马克会不会听到我的心跳，如果听到又会不会想些什么。

 

当我耳边响起李马克平稳的呼吸声，以为他睡着了，便翻了个身朝向他那边，我以为他是背对着我的。结果当我翻过去时的一瞬间，就对上了他的眼睛。在黑暗里，他的眼睛好像更亮了。

 

“我……我有点冷。”我觉得尴尬死了，在脑袋里搜刮出了这样一个理由。

 

“被子在床尾。”李马克在我耳边亲声地说，他的气息也扑在我的脸上。

 

我坐起来，捏着被子的时候，我不知道哪里来的勇气，一下子把我俩都罩进去，还专门理了一下他身上的那部分被子。然后我又侧过脸看着他，和他大眼瞪小眼。

 

都这样了我也就豁出去了——我有什么好怕的呢，李东赫以前不是最会撩人了吗。于是我把身子往李马克那边靠，同时把头伸过去吻他。

 

我闭上眼睛的感到他僵了一下，呼吸也停止了几秒。其实我也不知道该怎么亲别人，只好凭着本能在他的嘴唇上点来点去。他既不回应我也不推开我，他的不为所动让我有点懊恼——这个人知不知道之前有多少人来追求我，试图和我接吻，现在轮到我主动了，他却跟尊佛一样稳着。他是喜欢我也好，不喜欢我把我推开也罢，我都认了，但像他这样一点情绪都不表露，让我觉得只想挖个洞钻进去。

 

于是我就把嘴巴挪开，把头埋进被子里。他盯着我看了一会儿，好像是下了很大的决心一下抬起手放在我的后颈，把我往怀里带了带，然后用只能被我们两个听见的声音在我耳边说“不早了，快睡吧。”

 

我的思绪本来还打算继续发散，但我的身体已经不允许了，经历了一天的劳累，我靠着李马克睡着了。

 

 

07

第二天我和他都是被他设好的闹铃同时闹醒的，我睁开眼的时候发现我的脸正隔着一块布料贴着他的后背，我吓得一下弹起来，他则眨着朦胧的睡眼问我怎么了。我一时接不上来话，想起昨天晚上那个吻，就狼狈地跑出了他的房间。

 

在回我房间的路上，我又为刚才那一幕的自己感到可笑，我跳起来的那瞬间大概像个小丑，李东赫啊李东赫，平时撩天撩地的，结果遇到看对眼的，又怂的要命。

 

我羞的想死，回到自己房间把脸埋在被子里半天，躲过了早饭时间，最后我一个人小跑着去教室。在路上我想着我一会儿还要坐在李马克旁边上课，而他又会像木头一样，就想立即订张机票回到首尔。

 

上课的时候我装作认真地听讲记笔记，其实就是为了避免和李马克不必要的肢体或者眼神接触，我一方面是觉得不好意思，一方面又是像在和他赌气，这人到底何德何能，他凭什么呀，搞得我天天心神不宁。

 

但是我和他的单方面冷战只持续了一会儿——大概是教授讲的内容让我俩都感到着实无聊，我刚放下笔，手刚从桌子上挪下来，就被他紧紧地握着了。我没料到他会做出这种举动，于是转过去瞪他。他立刻松了劲，但依然拉着我的手。

 

“可以吗？东赫。”我听见他问我。

 

我那个时候大概是点了头，过了一会儿我感到李马克的手指钻进我的指缝，然后和我十指相扣。

 

我们两个的手在桌子底下窝了一会儿，最后我甩甩他的手，告诉他我要记笔记，他就把我放开了，不过过了一会儿他又把手放在我的大腿上。

 

后面发生的事情就很自然而然了，我不好去用一个词去定义我们之间发生的事—谈恋爱吗？好像又不是。Hooking up？好像也不是，这两者之间的大概有一个blurboundary，我猜我们的关系两可以划分到那个范围里去。

 

我们两个走在去上课路上的姿势从并排着走变成了他拉着我的手，没人的时候他还会搂搂我的肩或者摸一下我的腰，吃完晚饭我们也不再待在各自的房间里，而是选择去腻着lounge看电影。在外人看来，我们好像是一对恩爱的小情侣，但实际上，我们关系没有因为那个吻而发生任何翻天覆地的变化。李马克还是那个贴心又得体的李马克，而李东赫依旧是那个畏惧着和其他人开展一段关系的李东赫。

 

有一天吃完晚饭后我正要拿着电脑去lounge找他看电影，他却闯进我的宿舍，对我说东赫今天就在你房间看吧。我还没来得及说话，他就一屁股坐在我床上。我站在门口思考了一会儿，还是走过去挨着他坐下，接着就被他拉到怀里搂着。我的室友一边很奇怪地看了我俩一眼，边走出宿舍。我看到他看我俩的眼神都要笑死了，他现在应该体会到了他在寝室里和他女朋友打电话时我的心情。

 

等我室友走后，李马克就盖上我的电脑放到一边，捧着我的脸开始亲我，他先是用嘴唇轻轻厮磨我的脖颈，在那里留下几个浅浅的吻痕，然后一路向上，到我的下巴，最后到我的嘴唇。我最开始的时候被他亲的晕头转向，脑子里一片空白，渐渐的我摸索出了他的节奏，于是开始回应他，在逐渐加深的吻和加重的呼吸声中，李马克好像往我心上放了一把火，我将眼睛虚开一条缝，映入我视线里的是他吻我时动情的样子，我头皮发麻，于是又一个劲儿的往他怀里凑，把他抱的更紧。

 

一吻结束后，我埋在他的肩头，任由他轻轻地抚摸着我的脑袋。我知道他给我放的是什么火了，面对他，我的勇气好像重新回到了身体里，我再不想去追究我和他的关系，只想此刻把他牢牢地抓住，在这个人的生命中留下点什么。

 

08

我觉得我大概是恋爱了，之前我在脑子里建立起来的那些世界观都被我甩掉，整个人都变得活泼起来，好像回到了一年前。我经常对着李马克撒娇，一开始他还很害羞，次数多了后他就学会了用拥抱或者亲吻来回应。我望着加利福利亚湛蓝色的天空，觉得之前的17年都白活了，遇到了李马克，我才发现日子能过得这么舒心。

 

然而快乐的日子总会过去，当我们俩晚饭后不再腻在一起看电影，而是各自拿着笔记本复习的时候，我才发现八周就要过去了，我和李马克又要回归原来的生活了，我曾经体会过的失落感又卷土出来。我死死的盯着老师发的教案，却看不进去任何一个字。他大概是发现了我心情不佳，于是放下笔在我嘴巴上亲了一下，又摸摸我的头。我抬起头看他，只想让时间凝固在这一刻，我17岁的暑假，和那个柠檬味汽水的男孩子。

 

Prom是在夏校最后一天晚上举行。那天下午的时候李马克换好衣服后来我的房间找我，打开门的那刻我的呼吸就停止了--穿着西装的李马克有一种禁欲的性感，一瞬间我脑子里的黄色废料全部冒了出来。我那个时候刚把白衬衣穿好扎进西裤里，李马克见状，走过来弯下腰帮我打领带，我看着他下颚的棱角和脖子上的线条，脑袋一热便扯着他的领带把他捞上来接吻，或许是那天天气实在燥热，又或者是正装给了我一种我和他都已经成年的幻觉，我觉得我们相连的唇齿之间蒙上了一层湿漉漉的情欲。我感到身上的血液全流向了一个方向，脸颊不受控制地发热，这个时候，我发胀的部位被李马克不小心蹭到了。

 

我心里一惊，睁开眼睛去看他，他好像有些尴尬，但很快又回过神来对着我笑了笑，轻声问我，东赫，要我帮你吗。

 

我最私密的欲望就这样被李马克这么直白地揭露出来，我顿时羞得找不到地方安放我的脸面。

“不用了……我自己来。” 我从牙缝里挤出这几个字，推开他就往浴室里躲。

 

关上浴室后我从镜子里瞥见了自己。我从没见过我自己这样—脸上泛着红晕，眼底里全是毫无遮拦的欲望。正当我看着镜子发呆的时候，浴室门被打开了，李马克走了进来，又转身把门锁上，该死—-我忘锁门了。

 

“李东赫，还是让我帮你吧。”李马克说着就要来拉我的裤子拉链。我一边死命地摇头一边往后退，结果就是被李马克逼到墙角无处可逃。

 

他把我内裤褪去的时候又笑了，我猜他是在笑我这副狼狈的样子。这人实在是太可恶了，不能让我一个人难堪---我这样想着，也把手伸到他的下身，拉下了那里的拉链。

 

我俩在释放之后一前一后地出了浴室，装作无事发生一样。

 

 

09

那天晚上的prom大家都蹦的很尽兴，而我和李马克坐在角落喝着饮料，我歪着头靠在他肩膀上，和他一起看眼前狂欢的人群。

 

我们谁也没没说话，好像一张嘴就会忍不住去提分别的事，好像说出这件事就会破坏这样美好的夜晚。

 

但我还是控制不住自己去想这件事情，我和李马克明天就要分开了，隔着太平洋和14个小时的时差，也许从今往后都不会再有交集，我可能会笑着向我的好朋友提起我17岁夏天的这段艳遇，可我和李马克的故事却只能停留在那个夏天，他不再属于我。

 

我又想到我身边的那些人，好像他们和李马克一样都不属于我，我的父母不属于我，我成年后就会搬出去，和他们相隔万里，李帝努和罗渽民也不属于我，毕业后我们会各奔东西，虽然他们会永远是我的好朋友，好兄弟，但他们不会再想以前那样待在我的身边了。

 

那这样看，谁又真正属于我呢？我怎样才能拥有一个人呢？

 

我回想起那一段段被我定义为萍水相逢的关系，我在为和别人的交集慢慢消散感到遗憾，但我好像也只是觉得遗憾，但我好像也只是觉得遗憾，没有任何立场去放纵抱怨和责怪，我也从未为我们的关系做出努力，让它涓涓长流。在遇到李马克之前，我一直随性而放荡 仿佛天地之间，没有任何人，任何事物能将我捆绑，使我牵肠挂肚，为之疑惑。我不曾拥有一个人,别人也未曾得到过我，我就是我，这个世界除了给了我生命，与我不再有关联，而现在，第一次，发自内心地，我想与这个世界缔结某种神秘的连接，李马克，我在暑校遇到的这个人，那个第一天对我微笑递给我柠檬汽水的人，就是这个世界与我之间的结点。天地与我，他是最后一根电线，通向我的心脏，使我感受到它鲜活的跳动着。

 

 

我低下头捏了捏易拉罐的瓶子，又想起在见到李马克那天他送我的那瓶汽水。这些天一幕幕像纸片上的图画一样在我心底飞过，我只想用尽全身力气将它们抓住

 

第二天我和他起床的时候天还没亮，李马克的飞机在上午九点，所以要很早就到达机场，没法和我一起坐学校的shuttle bus。他叫的出租车停在宿舍楼外等他，我则帮他提着行李行李，和他一起走到出租车旁。

 

在关上后备箱后，他在我的额头上飞快地留下一吻，又讲嘴唇伸到我的耳朵后。

 

“东赫，”我听到他问我：“你圣诞节怎么安排的？”

 

“上学，韩国不过圣诞节。”我实话实说。

 

“哦我忘了，那我圣诞节可以见到你吧？我那个时候要去首尔看望我的爷爷奶奶。”他又说。

 

“可以的，你可以来我家。”我望向他的眼睛，试图从那里找出一点离别的悲伤，可是他的眼底只有淡淡的笑意。

 

“那到时候见，你这几个月也要多给我发信息哦。”李马克又在我嘴巴上亲了一下，转身便上了车。

 

我望着出租车远去的背影，觉得刚刚那一幕有点神奇，这人居然把离别讲的这么轻松。但更神奇的是我居然也不太伤心，好像我们只会分开一会儿，不久就会再见面一样。

 

 

10

我以为没有李马克的这三个月会过得很漫长，但实际上当我回到学校的那一刻起就投入了水生火热地大学申请中，只有在深夜写完文书后，才有机会拿出手机给李马克发信息—那个时候是加拿大的早晨，他刚起床。

 

我发现其实我和李马克之间其实有很多可以说的话，即便我们不是恋人，同龄的男生之间也有很多共同语言。我会告诉他告诉我身边发生的一切—我今天上学学了什么内容，写了几篇文书，妈妈做了什么饭….事无巨细。李马克也会给我讲他的故事，就好像我们一直在彼此身边没有分开过一样。

 

有时我们会一起回忆那个夏天发生的故事，由于隔着屏幕，我问了他很多以前不敢问的问题。

 

“为什么第一天要帮我？”

“因为想给你安利那瓶饮料来着。”

“放屁。”

“因为东赫那个时候犯困的样子真的很可爱。”

“这才对嘛。”

 

“那多久开始喜欢我的呢？”

“第一眼见到东赫就很喜欢了。”

…….. 

我发现这男的表面上看上去一本正经，却还挺会说话的套路。

 

“哎，说实话，李马克，你那个时候其实也只是想帮帮我吧？我一开始也是，觉得你人挺好就时常和你一起吃饭了，没想到后来，嘿嘿，我就喜欢上你了，真的好神奇。” 我把这一直想说的话发了过去。

 

“我是在被东赫亲了之后才发现我喜欢东赫，我一晚上睡不着觉，心越跳越快，那个时候我就知道我对东赫心动了。”

 

真的好神奇啊。

 

我打算在李马克来韩国的那天请半天假去接他，李帝努和罗渽民听了这件事情后，也起哄说要见我的男朋友，我拗不过他们，只好答应。李帝努在暑假的时候考过了驾照，所以他提议由他开车去机场。但最后这个提议被取消了，原因是李帝努自己没车，但他在驾校遇到的一来自中国的有钱留学生黄仁俊新买了一辆路虎，于是最后我，黄仁俊，李帝努，罗渽民组成接机小队，一起去迎接我男朋友。

 

接机当天罗渽民买了四个金色的字母气球，刚好拼成“MARK”四个字，他执意要接机时让我们四个一人举一个：“国际到达出口人那么多，这样他才能第一眼找到你嘛。”我虽然觉得罗渽民幼稚得像个三岁小孩，但又想看看李马克看到这滑稽一幕的反应。

 

我死死地盯着每一个从国际到达出口出现的人，生怕错过了他，终于，我看到了那个熟悉的身影。

 

罗渽民说得对，李马克一出来就看到了那四个气球，我看到他先是愣了一下，又笑了。他好像比夏天的时候瘦了一点，笑起来像个青椒，什么呀。接着我又看到他的目光放到了我的身上，目光相遇的那一刻，我觉得我都要感动地掉眼泪了。

 

我跑向他，双手环住他的腰：“李马克你怎么瘦了呀，你瘦了不好看。”

 

“东赫还嫌弃我啊，那我走了。”他也抱住我，我听到头顶传来他的声音。

 

“不不不，到我家，我给你做海带汤把你养胖胖。”

 

大学的招生办公室总是在在圣诞节前一周的时候放榜，那个时候李马克住在他爷爷家里，却每天下午都来接我放学，然后和我牵着手在首尔的街上逛。我知道他也ED了那所大学，和我一样在等待结果，以我对他的了解，他是很优秀的学生，他要上那所大学不是一件难事。

 

放榜当天我隔半个小时就去看一眼我的申请状态，相当不淡定，我妈对我都快无语了：“你不是之前说申不申得上无所谓吗？”

 

不，妈妈，当然有所谓，太有所谓了，那封offer是我与这个世界上另一个体一起缔造的连结。

 

当我不知道第几次刷新页面的时候，我看到了页面出现了一排蓝字：click here to view your application decision。

 

我头皮发麻，觉得心都要蹦出我的胸腔了。我深呼吸了几口气，点开了那个链接,看清了第一排字。

 

Congratulation.

 

我眼睛呆呆地盯着电脑屏幕，身体却慢慢地瘫坐在沙发上，如释重负。

 

愣了一会儿，我掏出手机拨出了一个电话：

 

“李马克，”我顿了顿：“我被录了。”

 

说这话时我才慢慢回过神来感知发生的这一切，被梦想的大学录取的喜悦。当我努力抑制住快要溢出来的雀跃想要继续讲话时，电话那端的人抢先开口了：

 

“那李东赫，我想我俩正式成为大学同学了。”

 

 

11

八月，加州大农村。

我站在学校的草坪上，迷茫地看着眼前的一切，本来在一年前就来过这地方，为什么我脑袋又转不动了？难道是长途飞行的原因吗？

 

于是我朝着礼堂的方向走去，那里的大厅有一个自动贩卖机，里面有卖Diet Mountain Dew,李马克说和这个可以提神醒脑。

 

可是我还没有走到礼堂，脚步就在宿舍楼面前停下来了。

 

我看到一个穿着白T恤的男孩子从一辆黑色的商务车上跳下来，又从后备箱里搬出来了两个行李箱。

 

像是喝了一口柠檬汽水，我脑子突然就清醒了，心跳也加快了。


End file.
